1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable rear-view mirror arrangement for motor vehicles and in particular for utility vehicles comprising a housing with a housing opening, a bearing arrangement arranged in the housing, a retaining plate united with the bearing arrangement and provided with two lateral edges opposite to each other and a plate plane, a mirror supporting plate releasably fastenable to said retaining plate, and a mirror glass mounted on said mirror supporting plate and arranged in said housing opening.
2. Background Art
A rear-view mirror arrangement of the generic type is specified in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/132,720. This application does not give any details on the assembly of the retaining plate provided for the adjustable location of the rear-view mirror in the housing and a mirror supporting plate for mounting a mirror glass.
Furtheron, DE 38 25 648 A1 teaches an adjustable rear-view mirror in which the mirror glass is retained on a mirror glass support by means of a retaining frame which is joined to the latter at least partially detachably.
This construction has the disadvantage that on the one hand, a retaining frame of comparative filigree structure is used for mounting the loose mirror glass. Moreover, during the assembly of the mirror, the mirror glass must be handled without any special protecting and supporting base construction, which adds to complicate the assembly unnecessarily.